The Hail Guardian
by Black Maya
Summary: A new guardian - a shocking news for the Vongola. A secret that has kept away from them for years.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**The Hail Guardian**  
By: Black Maya and Yuki

* * *

Yuki-chan is my best friend. This is our Collab! The Hail Guardian!

hope you guys will like this!

Yuki is the one who made this chapter and so will be the next chapter! (Well I helped a bit)  
Lots of edit happened here so… :3 (She had to use mah style of writing! you'll see her very great style in the next chap!)

Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Teacher Akira Amano.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Dear Miaka-chan,_

_It's been quite a while, right? RIIIGGHTT? What? Just adding humor to the letter. I don't want to sound boring and cliché._

_Anyway, I've thought about what you suggested to me. I approved of it. I've already sent letters and application forms to Namimori High. The finances are already taken care of. I really don't know what you're planning for me but it better be awesome. Okay, okay, I'm being selfish. Moving on, I'll be arriving in Japan in a month. I'm going to stay in a same dormitory with you. Isn't that wonderful? I could annoy you more now. Ah, I wish time will fly faster. I'm excited to see you again._

_I hope Nami High's going to be great as you said and all the people you described. I'm thrilled to meet the rest of the family members especially the boss._

_And don't you dare reveal my secret, okay? Thaaanks. I hope everything's okay there._

_From your dearest friend,_

_Yumi - should I still add my last name?_

_P.S. SHOW ME AROUND NAMIMORI!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It's a very sunny day today and my heart is beating fast. Today, I'll be able to meet Boss. I don't know much about him but Miaka described him pretty well. Has a great smile and very energetic. So I'd probably be able to recognize him from afar.

Not.

I don't even have a picture of him and Miaka says that? What kind of friend says that? They're classmates. And no picture? Miaka you idiot! And she even had to leave me.

"JUUDAIME!" a voice suddenly screamed from afar passing me like the wind and stopped by a boy with brown spiky hair and gentle chocolate eyes.

I walked up to the brown-haired boy to ask where my classroom was. I wonder if that's Vongola-san... He looks almost the same but I'm too shy to ask him. I mean, who walks up to you and asked if you're the boss of the Vongola Family?

I walked up to him knowing he is from Namimori High because of the uniform.  
"Umm... excuse me, do you know where is Namimori High?" I said in Japanese but still with the Italian accent. Agh.  
"Hiii!" he screamed.  
"Whoa, whoa! You've got a high-pitched voice!"  
"What do you want from Juudaime?" the taller, silver-haired guy who ran up to him shouted at me. Wow, got screamed at on my first day.  
"I-I just want to know where Namimori High is! Ah, if I'm disturbing you guys, I'll just l-leave." I said as if hiding myself from them. People are scary here.

I walked slowly away from them.  
"O-okay… I'll j-just wait for Miaka…" I said to myself.  
Suddenly, I saw a ball coming up to me. I was ready to prepare my arrows when…  
"OWW!" the brown-haired dashed up to my front and got hit by the ball.  
"JUUDAIME! Are you okay?" the silver-haired guy screamed.  
"Ahh… I'm okay, I'm okay." The brown-haired boy said.  
"YUMI-CHAAAAANNNNN!" Miaka came running to me. Finally, she's here.  
She hugged me so tight like I'm a plushie or something.  
"Miaka? Why are you here? And who's your friend here who let Juudaime hit by the ball?" Gokudera yelled at her.  
"Ahhh, sorry. Tsuna. I kind of threw the ball. I was aiming for Yumi-chan!" Miaka explained. WAIT, ME?  
"Yumi?" Tsuna questioned.  
"Ah, that's me. The girl who Miaka wanted to hit the ball with." I glared at Miaka.  
Miaka simply grinned.  
"What if Juudaime got hurt, Miaka! Do you know that even your life won't even be able to pay the damage?" The silver-haired boy shouted at Miaka like they were brothers and sister quarreling over something so trivial.  
"Chillax~~~ dude! Tsuna won't even mind neh?" She smiled at 'Tsuna' who simply forced out a laugh.  
"M-Miakaaaaaaa, lead me to Namimori High now." I cried out as I begged at her. A lot has happened this morning. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Nah, ah, not yet. I will first introduce to you someone." She said.  
"Please let it be someone nice. Please let it be someone nice."  
"Oh, he is! He is!"  
"Who?"  
"Meet the boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Miaka pointed at the brown-haired boy.  
Wait, him? But he looks like a loser! Wait, isn't that what Miaka described? "… And his annoying right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato!" Miaka continued on.  
"What do you mean annoying?" Gokudera questioned.

"HIIII! Miaka, why did you tell it? NOO! NOW, EVERYONE WILL KNOW!" Tsuna screamed. Wow, he's such a worry-some guy.  
"Relax, Tsuna. Yumi is also a Mafioso. Complete name: Yumi Yamada!" Miaka explained. Why does she have to say my complete name? Oh, god.  
"Anyway, I'm very pleased and honored to meet the boss of the richest family! Excuse me for my awkwardness, Vongola-san!" I bowed at him. OMG, IT'S REALLY HIM! THE BOSS!  
"Why the sudden formality?" Miaka just had to ruin the moment.  
I smacked and told her to bring me to Nami High already.

"Let's go!" She pulled my hand and signaled the others to follow.  
"Miaka! Why'd you have to say my name that loud?" I hissed and again she JUST laughed.  
But somehow, I felt relieved that I didn't have to introduce myself.  
"Yumi, get ready coz our class is seriously hectic." She warned in a very serious tone but her expression doesn't say it.  
Miaka, you suck in acting.

We arrived at the classroom and I saw how chaotic and hectic it was. Yes, there might be students chasing and yelling at each other but no one's cramming… Seriously, no one's cramming? Really, guys, really. But hell, I like this classroom.  
As I went inside the classroom, I hit my elbow at the doorknob.  
"FFFFFFFF - Buntaaaaaa!" I cursed. Well, of course, in Italian.  
"Err… Yumi…" Miaka tried to butt in.  
"Sono così imbarazzante! Sono debole e stupido! Arrogh'e merda! Va fan Culo!" I cursed again.  
"Err… Yumi… you're talking in Italian again..."  
"Ah! I'm so sorry! So sorry! Ehehe…"

* * *

"Okay, class. We've got a new student coming from Italy. Her name is Yumi Yamada!" the teacher introduced me.  
"H-hello everyone, I'm Yumi K—Yamada. I came from Italy and uhm… p-please to meet you all!" I greeted them as I bowed my head.  
"What a respectable lady!" remarked our teacher.

"You seat will be behind Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun." The teacher pointed at Vongola-san.  
I walked up to him and smiled, "Please take care of me, Vongola-san!"  
"Vongola? What's that?" chatters from students started to arise.

"Vongola? What's Vongola? I said Tsuna-san." I fake sighed.  
"Are cotton buds that expensive nowadays?" I said as I went to my seat. Thank god, I'm such a good liar.  
"By the way, Yumi, you know how to speak Japanese very well!" the teacher clapped.  
"I was in Japan before when I was young…"  
"I see. Anyway, okay class…" then, she went on. Then, she said something about that she'll be right back. That teacher talks way to fast.  
Tsuna turned his back and whispered to me. "Why did you say 'Vongola-san'? You almost revealed it!"  
"Sorry, Vongola-san. Forgive me, please."  
"And you don't need to talk too formal!"  
"Hai, Vongola-san!" I smiled.  
Gokudera threw a paper at me and hit my head. I opened the note.  
"If you repeat that mistake, I will kill you." He wrote on the paper. I wrote back, "whatever, bastard" and threw the paper at him.

* * *

It's the end of my first day. I'm in the hallway off to leave Nami High and proceed to a nearby dormitory with Miaka. As Miaka and I walked, we both saw Vongola-san, Gokudera, and a very tall guy whom what they call Yamamoto Takeshi. I heard he is a great baseball player.  
I see them talking to a small… infant? I walked nearer to them. Wait… it's…  
"Reborn-san!" I said.  
"Ah, Yumi… you're here in Japan?"  
"Miaka convinced me transfer to Nami High."  
"Have you met dame Tsuna?" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna.  
"OWW!" Tsuna screamed. I never knew the boss was such a loser.  
"Yes." I replied to Reborn.

"Reborn! Is it true that Yumi is the Hai-" I smacked Miaka on the face.  
"It's a secret. Shush!" I whispered at her. And yes, Miaka, it's true.  
"Reborn-san, you know this awkward girl?" Gokudera said in shocked as he pointed at me.  
I smiled a proud a smile at Gokudera. Just like… how… Oniisan smiles…  
"Awkward?" Reborn questioned. I gave him a sly signal.  
"Ah, I see." And Reborn didn't bother to continue on.  
He convinced Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to leave because he wanted to talk to me privately. And Yamamoto thinks this mafia thing is a game? Oh, wow.  
As soon as the three left, Reborn glared at me.

Awkward? That's not what I trained you to be." He said.  
"Forgive me, Reborn-san. Yumi Yamada is the awkward one. Not the real Yumi." I said.  
"No wonder you've been awkward today! I know where this is going." Miaka butted in.  
"I see. Very well, then." Reborn said. Then, he left.

* * *

Please r and r!

I accept flames but in a nice manner please! (well we)

-Black Maya (since I'm the one who posted)


	2. Flashback

**The Hail Guardian**  
By: Black Maya and Yuki

* * *

Author Notes:

Umm… I'm Black's friend, Yuki.

So… this is chapter 2 here written by me. Chapter 3 will be written by Black.

And… I hope you like Chapter 2!

Okay, so… yeah.

Umm… just go on reading and… ignore my useless message. ._.

Yeah, just read.

Yeah, it's there.

….

But you all thought my name was really Yuki, right? Riiiiight?

Okay, I'mma leave. *flees*

-Yuki

We made a mistake in Kyouya being Hibari Kyouya's last name so... we changed it.

-Black Maya

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Teacher Akira Amano.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: FLASHBACK**

"_Oniisan, get ready." I said to him. He looked back at me with glaring eyes. Then, he mumbled something about biting. Oh, oniisan… He prepared his weapons and so did I._

_ I took out my arrows and threw it at him. Ugh, missed by an inch! He's fast. Well, that's oniisan for you. He ran up to me and tried to hit me. Luckily, I protected myself with my arrows. Good thing I brought the steel arrows or else… I'm screwed. He kept on hitting, I kept on defending. When my arrow hit his metallic weapon, I twisted that weapon of his. Unfortunately, I failed to make him lose control of his weapons. Now, it was my turn to attack and his turn to defend._

_ The battle was intense, and vicious. It was dangerous, but I'm kind of used to these kinds of fights. Oniisan and I have these fights almost every day. Of course, he wins but there are times I also win but that only happens once in a blue moon. It's mostly a tie. It went for hours; no one was winning or losing. The both of us just kept on fighting. I have to make oniisan proud of me._

_ At the end of the battle, I lost but I wasn't heavily injured, just grasping for air. I stood up, still strong. I looked at oniisan's face - he wasn't smiling. Does he hate the battle? Did I suck? I sighed. "Did I do well, oniisan?" I asked him. "So-so." He replied. The same comment as always. I guess I didn't make him proud. As soon as he left, I ran to somewhere where I can isolate and coach myself. I trained and train. I tried to improve to my last breath._

_ Oniisan, why aren't you proud of me? What are you trying to look for? Do I suck? Am I not good enough? Am I not worthy to be your sister? I'm already the strongest in my school. It's a shame we don't go to the same school though. Am I not good in your eyes already? Did I not improve? Oniisan, why aren't you proud of me?_

_ "I'M GODDAMN WORTHLESS AND NOT FIT TO BE YOUR SISTER! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE MY OWN BROTHER PROUD! I'M NOT FIT IN THIS FAMILY! I'M PROBABLY ADOPTED OR SOMETHING! FUCK MY LIFE!" I shouted as I threw my arrows. I knelt on the ground and tried to holdback my tears but no, the tears fell from eyes. Before I knew it, I'm crying already, crying to the sound of rain that just started to pour._

_ "Ciaossu." I heard a voice… of an infant? I turned around and saw a baby with a black a hat and a green creature residing on it. "I heard your story there." He continued. "I-I… you what?" I questioned in shock._

_ "I heard you shout. Want to join the mafia?"_

_ "Wait, what?"_

_ "Join the mafia!" he said as he pointed his gun at me. "I'm training you if you really want to make that brother of yours to be proud of you!" Then, he tried to pull the trigger. I grabbed my arrows and quickly dodged the bullet -_

"HOLY FUCK, NO! NOT AGAIN!" I shouted as I suddenly sat up straight holding my blanket and with eyes wide open. Fuck, I thought I forgot about that memory already.

The room was dark, and the dormitory was quiet. There was not a sound but my own breath. There were pillows on the floor and I felt shocked. Actually, describing what I feel right now is like describing how water tastes like. Being 14 but filled with a lot of traumatizing and shocking things in the past is dreadful.

Miaka rolled on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She opened an eye and looked at me. "What was that noise about?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes again. "Sorry… Ugh, just had a nightmare… goddamn, flashback." I explained.

"Oh, what was it about?"

"Don't be a stalker."

"Fine, just go back to sleep already. You ruined my wonderful dream…"

"Well, sorry there." I replied looking annoyed. But I think I don't have the right to be annoyed since I woke her up. I'll just go back to sleep and hope the next dream will be as good as it gets.

* * *

A few days have passed and I've met most of the Vongola guardians already. I've met the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, the brother of Kyoko Sasagawa, Vongola-san's love interest.

"Ryohei-san and Kyoko-san, it's a pleasure to meet you! And I'm much honored to meet the Sun Guardian!" I said as I bowed. "How did you know I'm the Sun Guardian to the extreme!"

"Ah, Vongola-san told me!" I smiled.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko-san asked. "Hai." I replied. Kyoko-san's a pretty nice girl. Ohmigawd, too nice, perhaps.

After a couple of exchange of talks, I soon came to discover that Ryohei-san's motto in life is "EXTREME" and he follows this in everything he does. Extreme, right?

I also never knew Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san are guardians. No wonder Gokudera-san is overprotective of Vongola-san; he's the right-hand man and a Storm Guardian! Not that it's a bad thing… I mean… just… wow.

"Tch, of course, I have to be protective of Juudaime! I'm the right-hand man!" he yelled at me. Yes, Gokudera-san, you don't need to shout it at my face. "Unlike you, who's very awkward and I don't even know how you become a Mafioso!" he continued. Okay, that pissed off and Yamamoto just simply laughed. He's a nice guy and all, but, seriously, he thinks this mafia thing is a game! "What the fuck did you say?" I asked Gokudera-san angrily.

"You suck."

"Don't even." Okay, Yumi, keep your cool. Hide your arrows or that secret of yours is spilled.

The Thunder Guardian is quite annoying too. In the dictionary, quite means _**VERY**__. _I expect you to get what I mean. I've only met him for 5 minutes and I don't want to meet that spoiled 5-year-old again. I haven't met the Mist and Cloud Guardians though. Miaka said that the Mist Guardian is a very shy girl but she's only a substitute for the real Mist Guardian. And then Miaka said something about illusionary organs and stuff. Yeah, I'm a bit lazy to explain. Story was pretty long.

So, I'm planning to meet the Cloud Guardian. He's the leader of a group called "Prefects" and they're like some sort of a Disciplinary Committee. Vongola-san said he's dangerous and scary and could just kill me if his sleep is disturbed. Somehow I know someone who acts like that but then again, I could be wrong…

_

* * *

Silence. A nostalgic atmosphere fills the room, the atmosphere that shows quietness and… suspense._

He sat on a couch in the room specially assigned for this group. He seemed to be in deep thought. It… It… It was him. I was outside at the door sneakily peeking. _Flashbacks started to return to my mind. Fuck, why won't my brain erase these memories? Goddammit, stop thinking about those flashbacks, Yumi. _He suddenly started to have doubts in his expressions like as if sensing something wrong, as if someone is nearby. I guess he senses me. I better go inside and introduce myself to… oniisan.

I stepped inside looking down as if ashamed, ashamed of myself. He prepared that metallic weapon of his. The last I saw, it was clean and polished. And it's still clean and polished until now. I looked at him. "Hello there… Kyoya Hibari." I greeted. He lowered his tonfas and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Yumi… Yumi Hibari." He replied. "Why are you here? I thought you ran away, seeing that you've always wanted to improve." He continued.

"I WAS FUCKING TAKEN AWAY BY THE MAFIA, OKAY?" I shouted, pissed off.

"Why didn't you escape then?"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO RETURN BECAUSE I AM NOT FIT TO BE YOUR SISTER!"

"Tsk."

"Oniisan, why aren't you proud of me? I did everything I could to be worthy enough! FOR 3 YEARS I STAYED IN ITALY WITH THE MAFIA JUST TO FIGHT AND TRAIN AND IMPROVE!" Tears started to pour but he remained quiet. "ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I demanded as I threw my arrows at him but he managed to counter the attack. The arrows came dashing back to me but I dodged it. "Is that all? Because I need to bite you to death for disturbing me." He asked.

"I-I… I'm… I'm sorry, oniisan. B-but… please…" I fell to the ground. "Why?"

"I am proud of you. But then again... how could I be proud when, you're not even proud of yourself? It just all makes it shameful now." There was a moment of silence.

"Ah… ah…" I was dumbstruck. For 4 years, I've been in hiding, hiding from my real self, Yumi Kyoya. There was another reason for the change of my name, but this the major reason why I changed my whole being - because I couldn't see myself as that person. I didn't have pride, I had low self-esteem. I… I lost my true identity. I lost myself. "Well, then, if that's the only way I could see your proud smile again, I'll be proud of myself." I stood up and said to him.

"Good. I'm going to bite you to death." He said as he dashed up to me.

"We'll just see." I replied as I readied my arrows and gave him smirk. A fight it is, oniisan. A fight it is.

* * *

-Narrative POV-

During the violent fight which Hibari and Yumi had, Gokudera was overhearing (more likely eavesdropping) their conversation. He was in total shock. He can barely move. He has discovered of Yumi's secret, the secret of which she kept for almost 4 years. "W-wait… If Yumi just called Hibari "oniisan", that means…" he then held his breath. "HOLY CRAP, JUUDAIME!" he ran away from the door anxious to tell Tsuna what he just saw.

He ran and ran like as if he was being chased by a lion, or Uri got eaten. Finally, he saw Tsuna and approached him. "JUUDAIME!" he shouted. "G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna replied.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?"

Luckily, the time set was at the end of the school day. Most of the students have gone home already so Yumi's secret wasn't totally spilled to everyone in the whole school. "YUMI… IS…" he said trying to grasp for air. "Is?" Tsuna asked.

"Hibari's younger sister!"

"Hiiiiiii! WHAT?"

"It's true, Juudaime! I just heard that bitch calling him 'oniisan'!"

"HAHI? SHE IS?" Haru shouted out of nowhere covering her mouth.

"What're you doing here?" Gokudera yelled back at her.

"I'm here waiting for Kyoko-chan! I'm going to tell this to her!"

"Whoa, you don't even know if this is true!" Tsuna said but Haru went away already trying to find Kyoko.

Tsuna tried to stop Haru but was distracted when he saw Yumi leaving the school campus. Gokudera was surprised because he just saw Yumi fighting with her brother, Hibari. Although, she did look like she got into a short fight. Her hair was a bit messy and was hastily comb. She felt tired and her expression shows she has gone through a lot.

"OI, YUMI!" Gokudera shouted. She didn't reply. "OI, YAMADA!" he continued. She didn't reply. Gokudera finally got pissed off. "OI, YUMI HIBARI!" he shouted again. Yumi stopped on her tracks and looked at Tsuna and Gokudera surprised and frozen. "I KNEW THAT YAMADA NAME WAS A LIE!" Gokudera yelled. In a split of a second, Yumi was already at the back of Tsuna. "How. Did. You. Know. My. Last. Fucking. Name?" Yumi out of nowhere angrily asked glaring at them. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed in shock when he saw Yumi at his back already.. "I heard your conversation with Hibari. You don't even have any resemblance on Hibari - I mean, your brother's basing from your actions!" Gokudera answered. Yumi just laughed quietly, as if knowing what to do.

"That's Yumi YAMADA'S actions. Not Yumi Hibari's."

"What's the difference? It's still Yumi." Yumi just simply continued on laughing quietly, hiding her anger, trying to hold herself from attempting to kill Gokudera.

"Guess you've found out about my history."

"Wait, wait! I'm confused here." Tsuna interrupted.

"Oh, you'll be enlightened in a while. Gokudera-san's gonna tell you everything he saw. Right, Gokudera-san?" she glared at him with a creepy smile. Then, she left laughing quietly to herself. "Don't worry, you'll soon know who Yumi Hibari is - if you piss her off. She ain't awkward, she ain't a goody-goody. And she ain't stupid." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**So… umm… That's pretty much the end of chapter 2.**

**Hope you like it.**

**And yeah, Yumi and Hibari fought but it was just a short fight. Nobody won.**

**It's like how you and your siblings fight. GEDDIT?**

**Yeah, of course, you do.**

**KTHANKSBYE.**

**-Yuki… THE AWESOME.**


	3. Eighth Guardian

**The Hail Guardian  
**by: Black Maya and Yuki

**Author Note:**

Thank you to Chromex3 for reviewing and pointing out our mistake!

This chap is brought to you by Black Maya! 83

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is owned by Miss Amano Akira.

**Chapter 3:**

(Miaka's POV)

Yumi and I had been best friends since I was twelve. So when I heard about Gokdera, that annoying brat, spoiled Yumi's secret, I was filled with anger. I didn't do anything though. I was far and a guy was talking to me. Yes I can hear things from afar. I bid goodbye to the guy, whose name I don't even know, and ran to our classroom only to be met by an empty room. He's lucky I have to meet Kyouko and Haru today or his corpse will be seen tomorrow in his very own table with out eyes.

"_Hello." A voice greeted behind me. I held out my gun but the girl merley avoided the attack and got her bow and arrow out, ready to hit me.  
"Oh. Sorry. Habbit." I said looking back at the calm sea splashing over the land. The day was cloudy, fit for my current mood.  
"You're like a zombie." The girl said with a smile.  
"Shut up." I said concentrating my thoughts to the sea.  
"What's up?" she asked grinning.  
"Breathing. Now leave." I slapped her verbally but she didn't flinch.  
"I see." was her mere respond.  
How idiotic must I look right now?_

_I didn't bother to look at her. She was just there staring at the sea with me. No conversations were held. And there were no eyes contacts.  
I looked at her when I heard something like a held back cry. And I was right. Tears are forming in her violet orbs.  
"Oi." I faced her so she'd know I'm speaking to her but her mind was somewhere.  
I could hear "not proud of me" and "onii-san" and stuff.  
"Oi Yamada!" I waved my hand in front of her breaking her trance. She quickly rubbed the tears forming and looked at me with an awkward obviously forced smile. "Finally want to be friends?" She asked with a grin. I sighed and walked casually away from this moronic idiot who doesn't show real self.  
"Is that a yes?" she shouted I merely held my hand up and walked off._

"So is it this place?" a man in tux said to another seven.  
"Yeah! This is where Vongola Decimo is right?" answered another.  
"Let's first know a few of them? Like their Thunder Guardian! I heard that guardian is still a baby."  
"But I think the easiest way is to just kill the boss during one of his classes!"  
"That would cause much damage and rucus on us."  
"But no one will suspect us!"  
"Then we'll fight one of them?"  
"Let's not discuss this right now you idiots. Look, a civilian is already looking at us." He pointed at me thinking I was a civilian. I decided to act like one.

"Heya!" I greeted them as I walked towards 'em.  
"Hello." They greeted in unison.  
"You are all going to a party?" I asked with a huge smile.  
"Yes." Straight answer I see.  
"Have fun!" I said patting one of them and dashed off.

After I had studied and ate cake with Kyouko and Haru, I quickly dashed to Tsuna's house.  
"Tsunayoshi Sawada, tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Often called as Dame Tsuna. Please let me in to have a mafia talk to you and Reborn-san." I said with a smile.  
"What's with the introduction?" Tsuna asked, weirded out.  
"I'm Miaka Gabi, one of the illusionists of the Vongola squad. It's a pleasure to meet you again, Vongola Decimo."  
"We are CLASSMATES Miaka! What is with you?"  
"Vongola Decimo, please hear out one of your underlings news."  
"You are not my underling Miaka!"  
"Vongola Decimo-." He cut me off with a "I'm not gonna be boss!" shit again.  
"Decimo-san, I'm Miaka Gabi as an illusionist not as your classmate." I said with a cold look at him.  
"Come in." Reborn said sitting on Tsuna's head.  
"Yes, Reborn-san." I said with a smile and Tsuna relucantly let me in.

(Normal POV)

"What's the news Miaka?" Tsuna asked, acting formal.  
"A gang of idiots are going to attack you and your current guardians, as what I heard a while ago."  
"_Current?_" Tsuna thought.  
"They'll be attending your school, Decimo-sama." Miaka said with pure respect.  
"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna stood up from shock.  
"What about the other students?" He ran in circles, despite the lack of space.  
"Always energetic as usual, Decimo-sama." Miaka smiled, stopping her laugh.  
"What do we doo?" He went on another round of _despite-the-lack-of-space_ circle tantrum.  
"Same as always. You fight 'em, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said ending the conversation with (as usual) Tsuna saying no. But in the end, he'll still do it.

(Miaka's POV)

I left his house around 10 pm. That's pretty late right? Well here is the reason:

"Miaka make Tsuna an illusion." Reborn ordered me.  
"What illusion?"  
"… Something that he would never try to hurt."  
"Ah." And with that I whiled up a few illusions in his backyard.  
It took him some time to realize it was an illusion. Well he is still being trained to see through illusions. I wonder why he can break through Mukuro-sama's illusions and not mine…?

"Bye Miaka!" Tsuna asked as he yawned.  
"Ciao ciao!" I walked slowly bidding goodbye.  
He closed the door when I turned right from his house.

"_MIAKA RUN!"  
"RUN AWAY!"  
"DON'T LET THEM GET YOU!"  
"HIDE!"_

I jolted up from my sleep panting heavily as I remembered the hurtful event.  
"Miaka?" Yumi asked rubbing her eyes looking at me with worry.  
"Just a dream Yumi~" I grinned still gasping for air.  
Why am I dreaming that again just when I started to forget about it?

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Yumi went on teling me how horrible Gokudera was but I was just nodding. Impressive on how I can agree and disagree neh? Simple thing to do: Listen to the first part and then smile and let your insticts doi the rest.

"… Have you heard?" I decided to bring it up.  
"What?" She asked with a smile.  
"Didn't Reborn mailed you or anything?"  
"Nope."  
"… I should have just told you yesterday evening." I sighed. Well coming home late made Yumi nag at me so… I had no time; my ears were ringing as well.

"WHAT?" Yumi's voice echoed yet again.  
"DON'T SHOUT!" I whacked her head as one of my hands covered my ear.  
"But that means… that means…" Yumi stuttered. As expected of YUMI YAMADA.  
"Switch to Yumi Hibari please."  
She looked at me first and then smirked, "Looking for the lost?"  
"Yumi, you are an idiot."  
"Keh."  
"Anyway, I'm sure Reborn wil introduce you soon." I said with a huge grin present in my face.  
"…" She didn't respond but merely laid her head on the soft grassy land.  
"You're nervous!" I giggled and hand arrived at my face, "You're not lovable at all…" I said with fake tears coming out. (Yes illusions people ILLUSIONS.)

(Normal POV)

Tsuna had told his guardians(Kyouya just stood by the door though, glaring at every single student who tries to come in.) the attack. Of course they were surprised but Tsuna didn't expect their reactions. They were happy. (Well Takeshi is always happy!)

"Eh eh eh?" Tsuna asked shocked.  
"We can show them your power! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera praised Tsuna as a shiny background appeared.  
"That's right Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed, as usual.  
"Oi! Don't call Jyuudaime like that as you please you baseball mutt!" Gokudera went on a nagging spree while Takeshi just laughed. And with just that, the usual happy everyday life is back again.

"Ciaossu." Reborn's voice greeted from the window as Yumi sat on her desk.  
"Our opponents are eight people right, Miaka?" Reborn asked Miaka who grinned a "yup" in reply.  
"Then you are at a disadvantage, Tsuna." Reborn said casually.  
"HIII! EIGHT? WE'RE SEVEN! HIIII!" Again, Tsuna went on a deep thought, panicking of course.  
"I can help you know~" Miaka offered but Tsuna quickly shot down the offer.  
"I'm not weak you know!" Miaka whined.  
"Well we are still…" Tsuna went to a deep thought with panic in it thought.  
"You guys are at an ADVANTAGE, Tsuna!" Miaka bitch slapped Tsuna.  
"Eeeeh?"  
"OI Don't touch Jyuudaime Miaka!"  
"Yes what Miaka said is right."  
Question marks filled the air as Yumi's eyes widened.  
"Yumi is your Hail Gurdian, Tsuna." Reborn announced.

**Author's Note:**

**Well that is it guys! Yuki is up next! :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 8D**

**Ask us questions! Criticize us! **

**-Black Maya**


	4. What was Unknown is Known

**The Hail Guardian**

* * *

So, here's chapter 4, guys.

Err... sorry for the delay though.

-Yuki

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Teacher Akira Amano.

* * *

Guys let is all pray for the Japanese people who died and are injured in the earthquake and tsunami.

-Black Maya and Yuki

**

* * *

Chapter 4: What Was Unknown Is Known**

The atmosphere went silent. The situation became gawky. I somehow felt uncomfortable but I don't why. They're minds are probably filled with "What?" or "What did Reborn say?" but there, I kept quiet not knowing what to utter.

I was filled with rage, but telling them would be the best thing. Since Reborn-san says so, I trust that baby.

"Hail Guardian? What is that? Is this some kind of a joke?" Gokudera broke the awkwardness by overtaking the whole scene but I shut him up with a glare. I tried to resist the urge to stab him. "Eh? How come we don't know about? Reborn, why didn't you tell us?" Vongola-san complained. Reborn simply just kicked him in reply and told him. "Shut up and listen to those two!" and by two, he meant Miaka and I.

I shot Miaka a death stare signaling it's her turn to tell the story since she gave away the secret. "You see, guys, the Vongola Family holds a lot of secret allies." Miaka stated. I guess she knows what these angry eyes meant.

"The Hail Guardian is one of the secret allies. Originally, there are 7 guardians but the current Vongola added another one but its function is unlike the other functions of the original guardians. Gokudera, I can hear you complaining by the way." Gokudera just gave Miaka a "Tch" and an annoyed look.

"Continuing… the Hail Guardian works as a "spy" or help for the Vongola. Of course, the Hail Guardian thing won't be passed down passed down in the next generation though. And how did Yumi become a-" Miaka stopped. I can sense she thinks she already said too much. "Proceed." I urged her. Keeping it a secret won't do well anymore.

"When Reborn trained Yumi for 3 years because of a - *ahem* - certain reason, the Vongola Family encountered a lot of frightening issues. Death threats everywhere… Many of the Vongola's acquaintances were killed… And so, Reborn told her to flee and not say a word."

"A year after that, Reborn was told to train Tsuna to become a mafia boss. When Tsuna was recruiting people in his family, Reborn received a message from the ninth to add another guardian for additional protection. Well, secretly so he appointed Yumi aaaaaand the story goes on…" Mica continued. "HIII! But I don't want to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shut up. You WILL become the 10th boss of the Vongola!" Miaka glared unintentionally I guess.

"She's right, Dame Tsuna." Reborn added.

Still, I didn't know what to say. My mind was filled with blankness. I was speechless. I could see the shock on their faces. "...I guess, some secrets need to be let out..." I muttered to myself.

"I-is... this all true, Y-Yumi?" the soon-to-be boss of the Vongola Family asked. "Hai, Vongola-san. It's all true..." I replied in a low tone with my head down low.

In a flash, three black figures quickly passed by us. Before we could figure out where it was heading, it disappeared. Well, at least, that destroyed the quietness.

_Surrender quietly your thoughts and secrets. The blossoms of the spring will continue to grow and furnish you journey._

* * *

I'm so sorry if it was such a short chapter or...

Anyway, it wasn't probably worth your wait. I'm truly sorry.

I've been to this horrible and pernicious land called school. They rape you with homework and torture you with school activities.

I just do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm very sorry.

-Yuki

* * *

I didn't write for two months coz my laptop didn't work properly and then I had to study 2 Chinese subjects (hwa wen and li shi)- but it all paid off! I don't have summer classes! xD Chinese I love you! Erhem… *coughs* so… My writing may be bad in the next chapter… I'll do my best though! TT^TT

Also! Thank you very much to those who story alerted and reviewed! It's very much well appreciated! And people! Review so that Yuki can see the comments! xD

-Black Maya

Seriously. Review. *shot*


	5. Kidnap

**The Hail Guardian  
by: Black Maya and Yuki**

Hey guys! It's my turn! I hope what I write will make you all happy!

And guys! Thank you for all those who favorite and alerted this story! ^-^

-Black Maya

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Miss Akira Amano!

Oh yah I thank Katekyo Rebuke () for reviewing the previous chapter!

_**

* * *

Recap!**_

"_I-is... this all true, Y-Yumi?" the soon-to-be boss of the Vongola Family asked. "Hai, Vongola-san. It's all true..." I replied in a low tone with my head down low._

_In a flash, three black figures quickly passed by us. Before we could figure out where it was heading, it disappeared. Well, at least, that destroyed the quietness._

_Surrender quietly your thoughts and secrets. The blossoms of the spring will continue to grow and furnish you journey._

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kidnap**

(Normal POV)

"Reborn, I'll chase after them." Miaka climbed out of the window and before she could have jumped, Takeshi quickly got a hold of her wrist.  
"Yamamoto!" Miaka shot him a death glare. "Yamamoto is right, Miaka!" Tsuna said pulling her away from the window. "You shouldn't do anything!" He added.  
"Tsuna, have you forgotten my introduction?" Miaka pulled her hand away moving three steps backward. "I'm a professional Mafioso **and **illusionist. I was trained under Mukuro. Well not like Fran-sama but still."  
"Mukuro?" Tsuna and the others gasped. Even Yumi.  
"Yeah. I thought you all knew that." Miaka said in a straight monotonous tone.  
"Gabi, catch up to the three men." Miaka beamed and jumped out of the door without being seen by anyone.

"Reborn! Why did you-!" Tsuna was going to run after Miaka but Yumi was faster. She was head to head with Miaka. "Amazing." Was the only word that escaped their mouths.

-With Miaka and Yumi-

"Why did you have to blurt it out!" Yumi shouted at Miaka as she ran.  
"I was referring to me! Reborn got the wrong idea!" Miaka retorted, stopping on her tracks.  
"Huh?"  
"Shh!" Miaka quickly gave Yumi a look and looked at the three men.

"You girls need anything?" asked one of the men. The man had graded eyeglasses and a briefcase with him.  
_"Crap! This isn't the guy! I left a part of my mist when they passed by! How could… they have mislead me?" _Miaka was left on her thoughts. "Little girl?" The man was about to touch her shoulder when Yumi grabbed his wrist. "Mister, let us be." She said with a threatening smile. The man backed away. (Actually more like- ran away)

"Miaka, you okay?"Yumi asked Miaka. Her eyes filled with worry.  
She only nodded but Yumi knew the truth…

… Miaka just lost her pride as an illusionist.

* * *

-Sawada Residence-  
-7:00 pm-

"Ipin, do you know where Lambo went?" Tsuna asked as he paced around the kitchen searching every place a young small five year old could hide in.  
"No, Ipin hasn't seen Lambo!" replied Ipin cheerfully as she played with her doll.  
"Where could that idiot cow be?" Gokudera sighed clenching his fist.  
"Now now. Let's all calm down!" Takeshi gave his calm atmosphere again, making Gokudera twitch in anger.  
"Baseball freek!" Gokudera gave his remark... as usual.

_Where did Lambo go? _Tsuna thought scrambling his hair. "Reborn! We have to find him!"  
"Shoichi Irie." Was the only thing Reborn said but his face (to Tsuna) wasn't sure.

Tsuna phone Irie's house but just as what Tsuna saw from Reborn's face, Lambo wasn't with Shoichi Irie as well.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

Tsuna opened the door to see a spaced out Miaka and Yumi. "Miaka, you okay? Yumi-chan, what happened?"  
"Crap happened." Yumi was pissed. She didn't care that her real self was showing.

-.-.-.-

"So the men in black were able to lure Miaka to a different direction?" Tsuna asked unsure of what to say.  
"Hell yeah. I'll kick those guys' butts when I meet 'em." Yumi said cracking her knuckles. "Maybe it's the men that Miaka saw." Tsuna nodded.  
"If it's me they want…" Tsuna was about to say the words Miaka hated so Miaka looked at him and said, "I'm not an innocent bystander. I'm part of your family." Miaka's eyes were filled with rage.

And just before Miaka was about to stand up, a bullet hit her. The bullet came from a man hidden in the bushes. She winced in pain as she collapsed on the floor and a paper sliced through her skin hitting the floor. Tsuna and Yumi's eyes were shocked. Reborn looked at the window and jumped out but to his dismay, the hitman was gone.

**Vongola Decimo,**

** We're happy to meet you. We have Lambo, your thunder guardian. It seems that we were careless to let that illusionist hear our conversation. She's asleep and the only way to get her to get back up again is to defeat us. Well you won't be able to defeat us with a handicap anyway.  
**

** Enjoy your last few days. **

After reading the paper, Yumi quickly ran beside Miaka's side.

_Kick their ass for me, Yumi. I can go with you guys in soul but my body is petrified I think. _

"I understand." Yumi said nodding. Tsuna, Gokudera and Takeshi looked at Yumi as if she was going crazy talking to a sleeping body.

_Also, now that I'm a mist as well. I can help you guys again. It seems they weren't able to completely take away my tracking mist away._

"Take us there then." Yumi stood up and told the boys what she just heard from Miaka.

* * *

**Author Note:**

…. Ah well… Is it good? Yeah my writing isn't as good as Yuki's writing and style but still. xD

Review people!

xD

We will really appreciate it! Review so that Yuki can see your comments and suggestions! ^-^

-Black Maya


	6. Who are They?

**The Hail Guardian**

**By: Black Maya and Yuki**

* * *

Guys, don't believe in Black. She's lying. :

Her writing style's better than mine.

Anyway, here's chapter 6! Have fun.

-Yuki

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Miss Akira Amano.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who Are They?**

"Y-Yumi, are you sure this is the right way?" Tsuna shouted out. "THAT'S WHAT MIAKA SAID! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" was Yumi's only reply. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn (who was sitting on the shoulder of Yama), and Yumi ran at the streets of late afternoons and early evenings leaving Miaka in the hospital. It was getting dark, and they have hurry for they need to find the 5-year-old child.

One could tell the worry on their faces and fretfulness on their expressions. All they could do is hope Miaka is right. They don't know where they are heading, they don't know what awaits them but they were determined to find Lambo.

As they ran, Yumi came to a full stop making the others stop as well. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Gokudera exploded in anger. "What if... this is all a trap and they're expecting us to get them? Fuck, should've thought of that earlier." Yumi said with all the countenance of doubt.

"If that's what they really want, give them what they're want. Tsuna can take them down." Reborn implied. "That's right, it's Juudaime!" Gokudera announced. "EH? B-but..." Tsuna stuttered but Reborn kicked him again saying, "Do you want to save someone who is a member of your family or not?" There was nothing but silence that Tsuna can give. With all what a hopeless kid like him can do, he said yes.

They scurried over to a certain deserted building that wore its enormous gray steel coat. It seemed run-down and beat-up. How cliché, they arrived at an old abandoned building. Next thing it'll be is a warehouse.

"Wait, this can't be the place... I mean, it's too public." Yumi stated. "Why would they be here?" Tsuna also questioned.

"Maybe it's because they have a low budget?"

"Yumi, that doesn't make any sense..."

"Well, they could've spotted for a better hideout..."

"They could've spotted for a better hideout." a figure from behind said in a voice of 12-year-old envious kid who acts very childish behind people's back. "Nananananana." he said in Yumi's tone. "Well, that's because we do have a low budget!" the figure showed himself.

He had a dark navy blue hair and brown hazel eyes. He also had 5 other companions behind him who looked rather intimidating but that didn't scare Tsuna and the group. Okay, maybe Tsuna got scared but the rest didn't.

"Where's Lambo?" Tsuna yelled in concern.

"Oh, that spoiled baby cow?" one of the men of the blue-haired guy asked. "You'll get him back once you make a deal with us."

"What's the deal?" Tsuna asked.

"If you give us all the riches of the Vongola, you can have the baby back. If not, you don't want to know what's going to happen to the cow next."

A gulp can be heard from Tsuna. If he gives all the riches, what's going to happen to everything the Vongola holds? And if he doesn't, what's going to happen to one of the family members in the Vongola? Either way he chooses, his family will be affected whatever the decision he makes.

"Tough decision, isn't it? The reason why we want the wealth the richest family holds is for our own pleasure. Let me introduce myself first. My name's Ace and as you can see, we're a poor family here." he divulged as he pointed out his companions. "So poor, we don't even like to say our family's name. We have no pride. So, we decided, what if we hold a ransom at the richest family here in the mafia? Just kidnap a member and negotiate and poof, there it is, we'll be rich."

A moment of silence stirred between the two groups.

"I'll never give you anything that will make my family suffer! If I have to get back Lambo, I'll get him back with my own blood and sweat!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We'll help you, Juudaime." Gokudera declared. "Even if that stupid cow's annoying."

"G-Gokudera-kun..."

"We're here, Tsuna." Yamamoto reassured with his laugh.

"Y-Yamamoto..."

"I'm kind of new to these kinds of 'moments' but yeah, I'll be here Vongola-san. Just as long as I get to fight."

"Just like Hibari-san... A battle freak..." Tsuna thought with his eye twitching.

"Let's cut all the mushy-mushy scene now. That's your decision?" Ace remarked as he went around the five them. He approached Yumi and touched her hair. "Are you sure about it?" he asked as he tried to fix Yumi's hair in a sinister way.

"PERVERT!" Yumi blurted out as she hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "B-boss!" one of Ace's companions cried out. "I'm-I'm okay, Rei." he said, grasping for air and distancing himself from Yumi.

"But this isn't what we really planned out I guess. We seemed to have thought of a more different outcome than this. They seem to want a fight, guys." Ace told his comrades. "You're lucky. Two of our companions are down because of that illusionist girl before we hit her with a bullet. She sensed us. So, we're only six here." Ace notified Tsuna.

"Humph, we can take you down even if only Juudaime is the only one fighting!" Gokudera stated. "Oh, really?" Ace said. "Alec, get the baby." Then, a black-haired guy showed Lambo (who was asleep) to Tsuna and the rest. "Even if he gets involved the fight?" Ace patted Lambo's head.

"KYOKUGEEEENNNNN!" Ryohei roared.

He tried to snatched Lambo but failed. "Oh, trying to sneak from the back, eh?" Alec said who successfully kept Lambo away from Ryohei. "Great. Turf top's here." Gokudera sarcastically commented looking annoyed. "BIG BROTHER!" Tsuna cried out. "B-but... H-how?"

"I saw how you guys were running extremely fast going here so I wondered what was going on." Ryohei explained in a hyper voice. "Phew, good thing you're here too." Tsuna replied in a relieved look.

* * *

_"Ugh... what happened? Oh, I'm in the hospital? Crap, that's right, I was petrified!" I told myself. I felt weak and tired. After being petrified, I find it hard to move. I'll get used to it in a while._

_ "WAIT, YUMI AND THE REST! Oh, shit." I tried to move my hands and legs but I felt too solid. Am I still petrified? No, I can't be. I'm already moving._

_ Then, the nurse came in. "Wait, no, miss. You must stay in bed!" she demanded. Just my luck, somebody trying to stop me from helping them. Dammit. She approached me and tried to calm me down but I didn't want to. "I-I can't. I have to go!" I tried to explain._

_ After calming down and being told I needed to rest, I began to notice the bandage around my leg. Ah, the bullet hit me there, right? Good thing it left only a scratch as it swiftly passed by because if it didn't, it would've taken my quite a while to fully begin to move._

_ Now, how do I get out? "Oh, wait!" I slapped myself then. "You're an illusionist, Miaka." I waited for a while for my body to restore energy. Though I wasn't fully ready, I got out of the hospital bed and made an illusion of me sleeping. All's left to do is to not let the people in this hospital to see me._

_ "Well, I guess-wait, where are my guns? Oh my God, my guns!" I cried out. "Where are they? I must've left it at" I cried. I guess I have to go back there._

_ Sorry if I'm a little delayed guys. But don't you worry. Once I'll be there, I'll help out with all I can._

* * *

"Oh, this is not at all we planned. Not at all." Ace said. "I guess we'll have to fight our way until they decide to give us our wealth, guys." he said as they readied themselves with weapons. Ace took out his ropes filled with spikes.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Yumi and Ryohei geared themselves. Gokudera showed his dynamites, Yamamoto showed his sword, Yumi showed her arrows and Ryohei showed his fists. Then, Tsuna took his pills and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. The flame on his forehead started to ignite.

"If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you'll get." Tsuna stated.

* * *

Well, guys, that's about Chapter 6.

Pretty suck-y, right?

Anyway, please do review. Thank you for reading.

-Yuki

REVIEW. WE BEG YOU. PRESS THAT BUTTOOOON!

Yey you did? :3


	7. Arrivaderci

**The Hail Guardian  
by: Black Maya and Yuki**

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

Okay. Yuki gave me such a cliffhanger. Well I know what will happen but… STILL… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**RECAP!**

_ Gokudera, Yamamoto, Yumi and Ryohei geared themselves. Gokudera showed his dynamites, Yamamoto showed his sword, Yumi showed her arrows and Ryohei showed his fists. Then, Tsuna took his pills and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. The flame on his forehead started to ignite._

_ "If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you'll get." Tsuna stated._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Arrivaderci**

People have their own ways of fighting to get what they want. Some of them use words. Some use violence. Most of them take hostages like the poor family down below.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, Yumi and Ryohei prepared themselves ready for battle as Ace's team hurried for their places.

"Hah. You're at a disadvantage. We have six members on our team and you have five." Rei grinned maliciously at the group.

"Nope. If it's a six battle then I guess I don't need to fight! And I worked up the trouble of going here!" A voice suddenly echoed through the walls. The Unnamed Family's eyes all widened as the baby got snatched away from them in one second flat.

"Missed me, Yumi?" the source of the voice came from the girl sitting among the rooftops. She sat there with a grin plastered on her face as she held Lambo in her arms, gently.

"Miaka!" the group exclaimed with a huge relief escaping their lips. She jumped down the roof, landing smoothly.

"Yehes! The bad ass Miaka Gabi for the rescue!" Miaka cockily said as she made a "V" sign.

"Fuck." Ace's face became pale from shock. "Wake the two loons up! We need more members!"

Alec and Alex, twins of the family, flinched and were about to run off when a police came. They stopped on their tracks and went back to their group.

"What's going on here?" the police asked holding up his gun.

"Oh, so the illusionist is trying to test our intellect?" Rei took his flamethrower and charged it to the police. The police wavered and disappeared.

"Man, I thought I had 'em." Miaka sighed and moved back in the group.

"So then the battle?" Ace grinned and looked at Yumi, who glared back as response.

* * *

(Yumi's POV)

Fuck. If those people just got fooled by Miaka's illusions, I don't need to fight at all! Augh.

"Well then, Vongola-san, you take care of the creep." I said and faced the others. "Gokudera, you take the creep's right hand man. The one with the flamethrower? And then, Sasagawa-san-." Before I finished my sentence, Sasagawa-san quickly ran for the one of the twins and hitting him in the guts. Gokudera then threw his dynamites at Rei. Vongola-san nodded and charged for Creep. Yamamoto ran towards the other twin, Alex I bet.

"Idiots." I sighed grabbing my arrows and aimed for the other two, Cosimo and Samuele. They were gonna attack me but they suddenly yelped in pain as if their head was splitting.

"Miaka! They were my prey!" I huffed.

"What? I only did that to stop them from attacking Tsuna." She smiled. The smile that says: Kick their ass already.

I shot my arrows through their vital points. Of course, I didn't kill them. Their just unconscious!

"That was taking it a bit too far, Yumi~" Miaka commented as she hugged Lambo (still unconscious under the rumbles o.o) tighter.

"Che." I looked away sitting on a peaceful area.

"You're so like your brother." Miaka smirked and dodged the arrow I aimed for her. "Missed me!"

"Whatever." I gave her a glare and watched the fight from afar.

Tsuna won against Creep. Yeah! He's badly injured! YEAH! BEAT THAT, ASSHOLE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gokudera and Yamamoto won against Rei and Alex. Sasagawa-san has beated Alec up to a pulp!

(End of Yumi's POV)

* * *

"Y-you people have no mercy!" exclaimed Creep as he clutched his stomach to bear the pain. "We just needed money!"

"WELL, WE WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THE MONEY IF YOU ASKED NICELY AND NOT STEAL SOME BABY AND ASK FOR MONEY, ASSHOLE!" Yumi noted rather loudly and heartlessly.

Ace flinched and yelped in pain.

"Yumi, behave yourself." Miaka said straight.

"Yes yes." Yumi answered coldly.

"I'll be taking it from here, Decimo-sama." Miaka said giving Lambo in Tsuna's arms.

'_Heh. Miaka is back as the illusionist filled with mystery._' Yumi thought smirking.

"You people go ahead. I'll clean this place up." She said bowing.

"Okay…?" Tsuna was about to reject the offer but he remembered how persistent Miaka could be, so he accepted it without a second thought.

* * *

Unknown to them, Yumi checked her phone and found she received a message.

The ride home was rather noisy for Yumi. Without Miaka to distract her, she was forced to listen to the conversations of the group.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan." Tsuna said when Gokudera, Takeshi and Ryohei went separate ways. Yumi nodded.

"You live around here?" Tsuna asked. Yumi nodded yet again.

"Tsuna, you're only making her uncomfortable!" Reborn commented.

"I'm just trying to make a conversation!" Tsuna's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Hahaha! I guess your family really is great!" Yumi suddenly laughed making Tsuna flinch and Reborn smile. 'A heartwarming smile.' Tsuna commented silently.

"I won't regret leaving." Yumi gave one last smile and dashed off leaving a trail of snow behind her.

"Leaving?"

"She's leaving Namimori to return to Ninth." Reborn said. "The transfer papers are already done."

* * *

Author Notes:

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

I thank those readers who reviewed, favorite and alerted!

-Black Maya

R E V I E W


	8. Answers

**The Hail Guardian**

**by: Black Maya and Yuki**

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Miss Akira Amano.

It's finally the last chapter! We hope you all enjoyed this! ^-^

-Black Maya and Yuki

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I had a hard time ending the story! D:

-Yuki

* * *

**EPILOGUE: Answers**

That feeling when you enter a certain room and have that nostalgic atmosphere, have you ever sensed that? You yearn for the past, a dream you pursue but... isn't that what nostalgia is? A story so significant, a bond so powerful, you have seen that too, right? Or better yet, have felt it.

But what is this, this effect I just saw? Why does it make me smile? Why does it make me laugh? Why do I have that certain... reminiscing feeling? Why does it give me those long moments of silence... of pondering, waiting, chasing, dreaming - oh, the anxiety!

Answers. I want answers. I want the past. I want to see it again.

_"__Yumi.__" __Ninth__'__s __voice __started __to __echoe __through __the __corridors __of __the __base. __I __heard __him __call __my __name __three __times __making __me __walk __faster. __I __walked __and __walked. __I __passed __through __the __secret __passages __and __dangerous __traps. __Escaping __death __just __to __meet __an __old __man. __It __may be __my __first __time __entering __the__ "__Hidden__" __Room __but __I __know __very __well __the __exact __route __and __hidden __secrets __beneath._

_ Hearing __his __voice __was __calming __and __warm __making __my __heart __flutter __in __happiness. __Maybe __it__'__s __his __aura __that __he __expels __like __Vongola-san __and __his __guardians. __But __loneliness __suddenly __came __in __making __my __guard __down.__ "__Yumi__Hibari__…" __He s__tarted. __And __the __rest __was __history __after __his __first __sentence._

* * *

I guess I'm a new student again. I stepped on the grounds I've stepped before. I walked the hallways I've walked before. I saw the faces I've seen before. The shock, the widened eyes ready to bulge out of its place, the surprised looks - it gave me a sigh of relief.

To be back again is a beautiful feeling. Physically, emotionally, spiritually, mentally, whatever it may be, it is still such a lovely sentiment. It makes no difference. Perhaps, everyone wants the past things that made them smile to return.

"Class, we've got an old student back. She was away for almost one school year but she's here again. But she still has to introduce herself for the sake of the new students." the teacher of the class said.

"Thank you. I know this isn't really an introduction but nonetheless, I will still forego with it. So... anyone missed me?" I gave a smirk. What made me and smile and my eyes twinkle is the unexpected reply of some the students... whom I know who are part of the Vongola family, a family whose bond and unity is strong enough to withstand struggle and whose friendship is powerful enough to kill the clashes of pain and misfortune.

"YUMI!" they shouted with their faces overflowing with delight.

_I'm __back. __I'm __really __back. __I __have __returned. __I __have __found __the __answers._

_ Next time, if ever I am thinking of these questions, I'll just think of the people who made me ask myself these questions. Why?_

_ Because... they are the answers._


End file.
